horrormoviesanddatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny Family Cult (2017-)
Show Description A decades dormant cult is coming back to life. Seemingly sweet Midwestern 16-year-old Taylor is tabbed as the face of the movement, climbing her way to power one murder at a time. Don't act like a victim and you'll never be one. Descriptions Season One Episode 1: Initiation Don't be a victim. Will you join the Sunny Family Cult? Episode 2: Copycat Never try and copy the Sunny Family Cult. Episode 3: Night Swim Nothing means more than family, even if they are a little crazy. Episode 4: Origins Some families have dark histories. Season Two Episode 1: Jaina When all you know is fire, are you destined to watch the world burn? Episode 2: People Change You can't escape your family. Do you, yes you, ever wonder if you truly belong? Episode 3: Seventeen Become who you are and not what they want you to be. Episode 4: Delayed Drowning The Sunny Family Cult is rising, destroying everything in its path. Episode 5: Caravaggio You can choose your friends, you can choose your enemies, but family is forever. Episode 6: Urban Legends If you were born a leader, would you waste that talent trying to be normal or become someone worth remembering? Cast Season One Episode 1: Initiation Scarlett Hicks as Taylor Russell Cummings as Elias Stefanie Estes as Karen Monnie Alexander as Raymond Sara Young Chandler as Sara Episode 2: Copycat Russell Cummings as Elias Stefanie Estes as Karen Sophia Woodward as Taylor Monnie Alexander as Raymond Episode 3: Night Swim Trew Mullen as Taylor Russell Cummings as Elias Leah Kilpatrick as Stacey Brandon Burtis as Hal Tavis Balkin as Tavis Episode 4: Origins Trew Mullen as Taylor Tavis Balkin as Tavis Chloe Godard as Jessa Season One Episode 1: Jaina Trew Mullen as Taylor Ella Edwards as Jaina Stefanie Estes as Karen Russell Quinn Cummings as Elias Nova Chez as Allie Ann Katrina Guevara as Tia Maddie Howard as Hannah Patrick Boylan as Roger Episode 2: People Change Trew Mullen as Taylor Ella Edwards as Jaina Stefanie Estes as Karen Russell Quinn Cummings as Elias Nova Chez as Allie Ann Maddie Howard as Hannah Patrick Boylan as Roger Episode 3: Seventeen Trew Mullen as Taylor Ella Edwards as Jaina Stefanie Estes as Karen Russell Quinn Cummings as Elias Patrick Boylan as Roger Burt Binder as Lance Episode 4: Delayed Drowning Trew Mullen as Taylor Ella Edwards as Jaina Nova Chez as Allie Ann Elena Stephens as Robin Mark Valeriano as Andy Tris Ten as Tia Maddie Howard as Hannah Patrick Boylan as Roger Elena Rose as Robin Episode 5: Caravaggio Trew Mullen as Taylor Ella Edwards as Jaina Nova Chez as Allie Ann Mark Valeriano as Andy Tris Ten as Tia Maddie Howard as Hannah Stefanie Estes as Karen Russell Quinn Cummings as Elias Patrick Boylan as Roger Elena Rose as Robin Bill Hoversten as Patrick Episode 6: Urban Legends Trew Mullen as Taylor Ella Edwards as Jaina Nova Chez as Allie Ann Mark Valeriano as Andy Tris Ten as Tia Maddie Howard as Hannah Stefanie Estes as Karen Russell Quinn Cummings as Elias Patrick Boylan as Roger Elena Rose as Robin Joe Santos as Young Elias Zachary Margolis as Young RogerCategory:2017 Shows Category:Stand-Alone Category:Shows